evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Lieutenant's Chainsaw
The White Fang Lieutenant's Chainsaw, sometimes referred to as simply the "Lieutenant's Chainsaw", is the personal weapon of the White Fang Lieutenant from the American web cartoon series RWBY. History The chainsaw's exact origins are unknown, though it is assumed that it was sold to or built by the Lieutenant before or during his time in the White Fang. Volume 2 On a fight on a train in Mountain Glenn, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna are rushing through the train looking for a way to stop it when they encounter the Lieutenant dragging his chainsaw, prepared for a fight. Weiss blocks his attacks and knocks him over, allowing Blake to go on ahead and face Roman Torchwick. The guard gets back up, expressing his hatred for the Schnees and their company. He lunges, but Weiss creates a force field and holds him off. She then strikes, knocking him off balance. When he attacks, she parries it away and strikes him again. He almost hits her, but she barley dodges and hits him some more. She continues to dodge his wide attacks, then proceeds to hit him with a barrage of attacks using her rapier and her Glyphs. She jumps in the air, but he grabs her and smashes her down onto the ground. He then throws her up into the air and slams her with the chainsaw, knocking her into the next car and instantly unconscious. Blake defeats Torchwick and grabs her, escaping from the pursuing Lieutenant. Volume 3 In a flashback, the Lieutenant has his chainsaw with him as he speaks with Adam Taurus. It is likely that the Lieutenant aided the White Fang during the Battle of Beacon. Powers and Abilities Unlike many of the weapons in RWBY, the chainsaw itself is seemingly standard. However, it is immensely powerful and was able to knock out Weiss in one hit (though some of it could be contributed to the Lieutenant's own strength). It is highly durable, able to take several hits from Weiss's Myrtenaster. Some fans have also speculated that, due to it being a chainsaw, each tooth rapidly chips away at Aura, allowing for quick defeating of enemies. Appearance The chainsaw appears as a dark grey chainsaw with a black grip and black stripes. It has plating, including a hexagonal cylinder. Some have noticed that the lower end resembles a revolver, perhaps hinting at a gun function later in the series. Gallery Images V2_11_00042.png|The Lieutenant dragging the chainsaw. V2_11_00043.png Weiss_dust_shield.gif|The Lieutenant vs. Weiss. Duck_and_cover.png|Weiss barely dodging the chainsaw. V2_11_00052.png V3_07_00100.png|The Lieutenant with Adam Taurus. Video RWBY Weiss vs. The Lieutenant & Blake vs. Torchwick (60FPS) Trivia *Some fans have speculated that, due to the weapon being a chainsaw, each tooth rapidly chips away at Aura, allowing for quick defeating of enemies. *The battle between the Lieutenant and Weiss marked the first time in the course of the show that Weiss was defeated in single combat. *Some fans simply refer to the Lieutenant's Chainsaw as "The Chainsaw". *The name "Lieutenant's Chainsaw" is unofficial, as the actual name of the weapon has not been released yet. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Weapons Category:Technology